Common Wombat
This large, pudgy mammal is a marsupial, or pouched animal, found in Australia and on scattered islands nearby. Like other marsupials, wombats (Vombatus ursinus) give birth to tiny, undeveloped young that crawl into pouches on their mothers' bellies. A wombat baby remains in its mother's pouch for about five months before emerging. Even after it leaves the pouch, the young animal will frequently crawl back in to nurse or to escape danger. By about seven months of age, a young wombat can care for itself. Wombats use their claws to dig burrows in open grasslands and eucalyptus forests. They live in these burrows, which can become extensive tunnel-and-chamber complexes. Common wombats are solitary and inhabit their own burrows, while other species may be more social and live together in larger burrow groups called colonies. Wombats are nocturnal and emerge to feed at night on grasses, roots, and bark. They have rodentlike incisors that never stop growing and are gnawed down on some of their tougher vegetarian fare. Roles *It played Baseball in Australian Animal Universe Gallery Wombat, Common (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-8188.jpg|Kangaroo Jack (2003) DatK Wombat.png|Dot and the Kangaroo (1977) MGPaM_Wombat.png|My Gym Partner's A Monkey (2005-2008) Wally.jpg|64 Zoo Lane (1999-2013) Stanley australian animals.png Bilby Wombats.png H.O.W.I.E..jpeg W6.png Star_meets_Common_Wombat.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Walden the Wombat.jpeg Noah's Ark Wombats Kangaroo Rats Rattlesnakes.jpg Noah's Ark Wombats Kangaroo Rats Giraffes Otters Cheetahs Hedgehogs Opossums Seagulls Pelicans Oystercatchers Penguins Leatherback Sea Turtles Green Sea Turtles.jpg Noah's Ark Crickets Butterflies Ants Beetles Dung Beetles Wombats Kangaroo Rats Giraffes Otters Cheetahs Hedgehogs Opossums Seagulls Pelicans Oystercatchers Penguins Leatherback Sea Turtles Green Sea Turtles.jpg common-wombat-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) Sesame Street Koalas Kangaroos Wombats.png Andy ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Hannibal ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Trader Bob ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 07.jpg IMG 9381.jpg CITIRWN Wombat.png|Crikey! It's The Irwins! (2018-present) Common Wombat ZTX.JPG Mama Mirabelle Wombat.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008) Blinky bills ghost cave - wombat.png RWA Wombat.png Wild Republic Wombat.png Elmo's World Wombat.png|Elmo's World (1998-2009) The Magic Schoolbus Wombat.png|The Magic Schoolbus (1994-1997) Wild Thornberrys Wombat.png|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Books 90662C6D-606B-489E-AD15-454CFAF328F4.jpeg DDB202D7-5F09-4A4B-A78D-FE932076334F.jpeg 66E4C24E-15C2-47C3-B6F1-B7349D9B4AAC.jpeg Animal Parade (12).jpeg C3B93DAD-EB40-447F-ACE3-D708854AEB8B.jpeg 4865E312-BF13-401F-AD70-9949FD70BB8C.jpeg 548D88F5-E9DD-4F46-991F-5B454852A4AF.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (11).jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (57).jpeg FD24CD1A-DA1F-43B3-B836-2FD3886418B5.jpeg 177BFEE2-D217-4126-A55A-E66986EAB911.jpeg D0515F9D-8D49-4ED3-BFAD-4DF7BA031A52.jpeg 9746EE09-97F9-460D-ACB4-4792331D3F88.jpeg D664276B-2A30-4CD0-A403-760D5771C1C3.jpeg 02041C6A-CD95-4E44-8448-3ED19F30655A.jpeg CBB2E836-AFE4-4A1A-B960-EA5D04D3A7DB.jpeg See Also * Koala * Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat * Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Marsupials Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:Dot and the Kangaroo Animals Category:Herbivores Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Talking ABC Animals Category:Mike, Lu & Og Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Let's Go Luna Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Australia Animals Category:Bilby Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Taronga Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:The Koala Brothers Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals